glofandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic Tree
The Magic Tree is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a beautiful tree which magically appears in Teletubbyland. The tree changes colour and five white birds land on it. The tree then loses its leaves, the birds fly away and the tree disappears. It wasn't one of the most popular Magical Events of the program, but the music, the tree and the part of the event make some children cry at the end of the event when the tree vanishes. Some children cry and become very upset as the music shifts from happy to sad, with a beautiful birth-like tune and a sad death-like tune at the end. However, the creators know the tree isn't dying, the tree is just losing its leaves for winter, just like all deciduous trees do. The tree is one of the most beautiful things ever to appear on Earth. Like most of the Magical Events, the tree and birds were CGI animated. Synopsis The Magical Event starts with The Magic Windmill spinning before the Teletubbies arrive at a place in Teletubbyland, just as the Windmill tune ends. The Sun then laughs and giggles, being excited about what's happening. The Teletubbies then hear a beautiful tune and listen to it before running off to the Magical Event. The Teletubbies arrive outside their house and gasp in excitement as, in distance, they look at the hill in front of the house and see a branch growing. A beautiful tune starts playing as the branch splits into many different branches and green leaves grow on them, transforming it into a tree. The leaves of the tree go from a spring light green to a beautiful summer dark green. A beautiful white dove then flies around the tree with the tune more blissful and then it lands on the tree. Four more white doves fly from the sky and around the tree before landing on the tree. The five doves then peacefully sit on the leaves of the tree. The doves shake their wings gracefully and then fly away into the sky. The tree's leaves then change colour from dark green to a pretty autumn yellow, where the musical shift changes from major (happy) to minor (sad) as the tree begins to lose its leaves. The leaves then blow away and the winter tree with bare branches appears, with the tune changing to a sad death-like tune. The tree then starts to disappear in front of the Teletubbies, growing to translucent and then completely transparent. The tree then completely vanishes and the bare hill is shown for a few seconds, then the Magic Windmill stops spinning. Trivia * Due to the tree disappearing at the end, this was the least popular magical event. * This is the only Magical Event that features the TubbyTronic SuperDome. * In Bird Bath, the windmill stops spinning, but after it stops, the Teletubbies do the rocking dance. * In Lambs, Photo Faces, the US Version of Making Flowers, a fade effect is used after the Magical Event. The fade transitions to the Magic Windmill about to stop in place. * The gasping sound the Teletubbies make is the same gasp from the Dancing Bear. * In Haymaking, the scenes of the Teletubbies arriving in the middle of Teletubbyland and looking around have been cut out making the baby sun clip happen before the windmill animation and the Magic Tree tune begin on the Windmill animation.